User blog:Ceauntay/Foreign Box Office: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2' Tops Foreign Box Office For Fourth Straight Weekend
Potter's China debut provides more than $25 million; 'Smurfs' finished as the weekend's No. 2 while 'Apes' opens fourth. Thanks to a humongous China debut – which Warner Bros. estimates at $25.5 million drawn from 4,200 venues -- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 remained this round’s foreign box office winner, grossing $61.8 million from 15,632 screens in 61 markets. Foreign gross total for the final installment of the most lucrative film franchise ever stands at $791.1 million, more than double Death Hallows’ domestic take. REVIEW: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Top four offshore markets are the U.K. ($4.2 million on the weekend, cume $99.7 million), Japan ($4.75 million, $80.4 million), Germany ($4.3 million, $68.6 million) and France ($4 million, $55.5 million). Deathly Hallows has been the foreign box office champ for the last three consecutive frames. Premiering in 35 markets on the weekend and pushing its way to the No. 2 spot is The Smurfs, the 3D Sony Animation co-production about the tiny blue creatures adventures in New York City. Sony says first place ranks were recorded in “virtually every market we tracked.” Weekend take overall was $45.2 million drawn from 5,170 locations in a total of 42 markets. Top four markets were Brazil ($6.65 million from 319 locations), France ($5.9 million from 714 venues), Mexico ($5.5 million from 901 sites) and Germany ($5.4 million from 755 situations). GALLERY: Summer Movie Guide Early foreign cume for The Smurfs comes to $52.8 million amassed since its offshore opening on July 27. Worldwide, the total is $129 million. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 stayed in a strong second place after topping last weekend and the week the film opened from the entire country since July 6, 2011. It brought another $33 million, bringing its total to $800 million. This sees offshore grosses from countries including Australia ($107 million), which beats Avatar ($105 million) to become the highest-grossing film in that country, U.K. ($94.4 million), Japan ($78.4 million), China ($52 million), Germany ($72.1 million) and France ($60.7 million) 20th Century Fox’s Rise of the Planet of the Apes opened offshore simultaneously with its domestic bow, generating $23.4 million from 3,437 locations – for a per-site average of $6,835 --in 25 territories. (Worldwide debut generated $77.4 million.) It ranks No. 4 on the foreign circuit on the weekend. GALLERY: Rise of the Planet of the Apes First Look: The Many Faces of Andy Serkis Directed by Rupert Wyatt and starring James Franco, Rise premiered No. in at least nine markets with Spain ($5.2 million from 517 sites), Australia ($5.1 million from 359 locations) and Russia ($5.09 million from 1,012 situations) leading the list. Fox said weekend action exceeded expectations “given only four of the top 15 international markets are in release.” Rise is the seventh installment of Fox’s long-running feature series begun in 1968 with the original Planet of the Apes, directed by Franklin Schaffner and costarring Charlton Heston, Roddy McDowell and Kim Hunter. (The Apes franchise also includes three tv versions that aired in the early-to-mid 70’s, one of which was an animation treatment.) The last feature edition was director Tim Burton’s 2001 remake, Planet of the Apes, costarring Mark Wahlberg, Helena Bonham Carter and Tim Roth, which grossed $360.7 million worldwide of which $182.3 million was generated overseas. Rise will open this week in 15 markets including the U.K., France, Germany and Belgium. Finishing No. 4 on the weekend was Marvel Studios’ Captain America: The First Avenger, which has flown past the $100-million overseas gross mark ($103 million) since it began its foreign run on July 22. Worldwide, the comic book adaptation distributed by Paramount has registered $246.2 million so far. Latest weekend drew $27.5 million from 5,037 locations in 41 territories -- bolstered by openings in Spain ($2.5 million from 381 spots), Hong Kong and Israel. Captain America opens in Denmark, Norway, Sweden and India this week. No. 5 on the weekend was Pixar’s Cars 2, which registered $20.1 million in its seventh weekend on the foreign circuit, “representing approximately 91% of our potential (overseas) performance,” said distributor Disney. Foreign cume stands at $258.4 million while the 3D animation’s worldwide take comes in at $443.1million. Director Michael Bay’s Transformers: Dark of the Moon, which opened offshore on June 29, has collected a total gross of $693.5 million. Latest weekend pulled $17.5 million from 10,680 venues in 62 markets including strong holdovers in Japan and China and a No. 1 bow in Indonesia ($1.8 million from 98 locations for a per-site average of $18,367). The foreign run of Super 8, director J.J. Abrams’ sci/fi-adventure co-produced by Steven Spielberg, has generated $76.5 million since June 9. Weekend tally was $15.5 million from 2,827 locations in 49 markets thanks to openings in 10 territories including France (No. 2 with $5 million drawn from 517 spots). In the U.K. and Ireland, the second place debut generated $3.3 million from 498 situations. Openings in Netherlands, Brazil, Colombia and Panama are due this week. Dominating the South Korean market was C.J. Entertainment’s release of director Kim Ji-Hun’s Sector 7, an action thriller about a viral monster attacking underground oil fields. The No. 1 bow registered an estimated $11.9 million at 892 sites. The film is the first local language title to be digitally re-mastered in 3D for playoff in Imax’s 10 locations in the market. Warner’s comedy-drama Horrible Bosses has an early international cume of $24.9 million after a $7.7 million stanza at 2,100 screens in 32 markets. France and Italy open Aug. 17. Fox’s Jim Carrey comedy Mr. Popper’s Penguins elevated its foreign gross total to $80.8 million thanks to a $5.86 weekend at 3,206 screens in 33 territories. Universal’s Bridesmaids drew $4.3 million from 1,780 sites in 34 territories, lifting its overseas gross total to $89.8 million. With 19 more territories still to play, the female-oriented comedy opens in France, Spain and in Switzerland this week. Sony’s Bad Teacher starring Cameron Diaz has grossed $88.8 million since opening overseas on June 17, with the latest weekend furnishing $4.3 million from 1,755 screens in 31 markets. Also from Sony is the Kevin James talking animals comedy Zookeeper, which drew $3.2 million from 2,150 sites in 36 markets for a foreign cume of $49.9 million amassed since July 6. Warner’s Green Lantern nudged its foreign gross total to $45.7 million to fare due to a $3.5 million weekend at 1,646 sites in 20 territories. Openings in France, Australia and Mexico are due this week. Other international cumes: DreamWorks Animation/Paramount’s Kung Fu Panda 2, $451 million (thanks to a $2 million weekend at 2,348 spots in 59 territories); Sony’s Friends With Benefits, $7.7 million (after a $1.9 million weekend at 617 screens in nine markets); Universal’s Honey 2, $7.5 million; Fox’s X-Men: First Class, $206.1 million; Mars Distribution’s Midnight in Paris, $15.9 million in France only; Universal’s Hanna, $7.6 million from the U.K. and Australia; Fox’s Rio, $341.6 million; Mars Distribution’s Case Depart, $13.6 million in France only; Fox’s Monte Carlo, $5.85 million; Universal’s Paul, $59.2 million; Pathe’s Les Tuches, $11.7 million in France only; Fox’s Assalto Ao Banco Central, $8.3 million; and Universal’s Fast Five, $394.7 million. Category:Blog posts